osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
The Yuk Family's Sextuplets
육가네 6쌍둥이 (Yukkane 6ssangdung-i), also known as "The Yuk Family's Sextuplets", is a South Korean adaptation of the 1988 Osomatsu-kun series. It was produced for Cartoon Network Korea and began airing in June 2012. Around the release of Osomatsu-san, it was re-aired on the channel in December 2015 and has sporadically re-appeared on the lineup from time to time. Overview For the purpose of airing on a children's network, along with cultural issues that have lead to previous anime being heavily edited for Korean network standards, the series was significantly adapted for its target audience (see "Localization"). Due to the renaming of the characters and more strict editing procedures, it significantly differs from the dub of Osomatsu-san that would be produced four years later for AniBox and ChampTV. Localization Music Both the opening and ending themes were translated, although the "Osomatsu-kun" parts are replaced by Hong Samba (Iyami) calling the new title out, and the ending "Ondo" also changed to reflect this. Name Changes All character names have been changed to Korean equivalents. The Matsuno family's surname is now Yuk, meaning "six" and reflecting the number of children present. Visual Edits * All instances of Japanese text on signs or as sound effects have been altered to be in Hangul, for children to be able to read and understand better. * Yen coins have been painted over to be Won currency, and swords are painted over to be wooden billy clubs. * Some Japanese fashion is also altered via paint edits. This can be seen with Osomatsu's yukata in the ending sequence, where the cherry blossoms are also changed to be pink starbursts. * The flag worn by Hatabō is made to be blank and white. * Due to historical issues surrounding the depiction of the "Rising Sun" symbol, that is also removed from the opening sequence with the background instead fading out from one color to another. The opening shot of Iyami/Hong Samba announcing the start of the show also had its background edited from red to a bright yellow, to remove the connotations of a yellow "sun" behind him (which transforms into the stars). * Previously-uncensored nudity (such as on Chibita) is edited to be obscured, due to the different network standards and passage of time since the airing of the original series. Usually this is handled with digitally-painted underpants. * Totoko's panty shots are edited for her to be wearing shorts or another skirt underneath her skirt, though the cartoonish print (eg: bunny, teddy bear, watermelon) will remain. * The 1988 Hikaru Genji ticket in episode 23 is altered to be a 2012 ticket for the K-Pop idol group "SHINEe". Staff Voice Cast * Gi-dung (Osomatsu), Kkumteul (Kemunpas)- Yool Kim * Hong Samba (Iyami)- San-hyung Um * Kandol (Chibita), Heo-dung (Choromatsu)- Jeong-hwa Yang * Gong Baeg-gi (Hatabo), Sun-dung (Ichimatsu)- Sun-hye Jung * Cheon-dung (Karamatsu), Mak-dung (Todomatsu), Mother- Bong-eun Han * Kkot-ji (Totoko), Bin-dung (Jyushimatsu)- Young-eun Kim * Mr. Big (Dekapan), Rerere - Hyo-san Lee * I-Dayong (Dayon), Beshi- Seong-jun Bang * Father, Police Officer- Jong-un Kim * Nyaug (Nyarome)- Sung-tae Park Episode List Category:Osomatsu outside of Japan